dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SirJorb
Hello Hello. I'm sending this message on the Goku Jr. Super Saiyan 3 image. Which one do you prefer? I have noticed you have changed it. DB wizard. :I would say that while the one you're adding is better, as Goku Jr. is a kid in that one, it looks far too much like the Super Saiyan 4 picture (seeing as they have the exact same pose). I think what really needs to be done is to find a different picture entirely, and I'm going to actually start looking for one right now. 01:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) AF series Hello. I have a quick question for you. Have you ever read the AF series before. I have only got to read a few pages of. And I have left off at the part where Xicor is fighting Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. Would you know where can find more? Websites aren't very reliable. Don't forget to sign your posts! :I got the pages for Dragon Ball AF from here. It says it hasn't been updated since 2007, but I've been unable to find any later pages, even on Toyble's (the artist's) site. So I guess he's just been slacking. 15:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Toyble shouldn't be slacking. I came across some of his sketches and they look awesome! Again, don't forget to sign your posts! This means you, DB wizard. :::I know! It's a pretty good read, too. I find it interesting that they have the Western Supreme Kai as a villain, I would have never thought of that. 19:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes I agree. I don't know why she would turn bad. And just like Kibito Kai said. I too thought she met her end at the hands of Majin Buu(Kid Buu state). DB wizard. ::::: Technically, in the canon she did die. Toyble just changed it so she was simply assumed dead instead of actually dead. Also, remember to add signatures with four tildes at the end (~~~~). 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sequel So how is your Dragon Ball sequel coming along?DB wizard.5:29pm,April 10, (UTC) Is that how you do the title thing? :Eh, I haven't really done much with it yet, I'm still brainstorming ideas at the moment. And as long as you type 4 ~s in a row, it should work fine. 22:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Images This is about Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. It says that Goku Jr. can go Super Saiyan 5 and 6 while Vegeta Jr. Have you found any images fro any of those? :I have not. You could always check Google, but I had a hard enough time finding images for SS3 and SS4 Goku Jr, you might have a tough time with it. (also you forgot your signature) 00:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Congratulations. You are our newest admin. --- Ten Tailed Fox 00:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, Ten Tailed, I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to put lots of work into this wiki. And thanks again! 00:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Uhh...Whats an Admin? :Hi, DB Wizard. Basically, it means I can do things such as deleting pages if needed. 00:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Can I become one too? How do I become one?DB wizard 00:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, if you want to become an admin, you'll have to make lots of good, constructive edits to the wiki. Then, ask an existing admin. If they think you deserve it, then they'll make you an admin too! 00:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do you know any existing admins?DB wizard 00:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes! There's me, that you already know, but there's also Ten Tailed Fox, Mewshuji, and Narutokurosaki547. However Mew and Naruto haven't been on since March 11 and February 13, respectively, so you'd be better off asking me or TTF. 01:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh, so can you make me an Admin?DB wizard 21:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Actually, looks like I was wrong. I think only Bureaucrats like Ten Tailed Fox can do that. So you'd have to ask him. 21:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Images(2) Yes! I got the hang of the moving images to a certain side thing. :)DB wizard 23:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Good job, but there's lots more complex code out there then just that. You're going to want to learn as much of it as you can. I'm not the one to ask about that, though. Consider looking up HTML guides online or something, or asking some admins on other wikis (like those guys from Dragon Ball Wiki with the fancy user pages). They can probably give you some good advice. 23:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ty Hey thank you so much for your help. I'm the creator of horenso,roly jr., and others. Again Thank you Deletion Hey!I thought I was doing the Dragon Ball universe a favor by letting people know of it's ends.However I actually appreciate that you deleted my articles.After all you are one of this website's administrators.If you thought they were sucky you have every right in the Multiverse to delete horrible articles.Thanks! Hello. I'm am here to inform the people of this wiki that your pages have been stolen and put on a different wiki and credit was not given. I am an admin on the wiki and we are currently trying to find a way to give credit to your wiki. ~Gotek~ June 13 What wiki is it, out of curiosity? 05:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) The Ultra Dragonball Wiki. Please don't get angry at the wiki. me and the other admins and users had no idea until one of our beurocrats came to this wiki and saw the pages. If you give the wiki permission to keep the pages we will give credit to this wiki and possibly increase it's popularity. ~Gotek~ I'd prefer against it, as I noticed you've taken some of our pages about some of our own characters, like Seireitou. 15:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello I may create a DBAF Fanon Wiki acount, soon. I'm the guy who created the Xyzer and the Ultimate SS100 articles. I've also been making frequent edits to DBAF-exclusive SS transformations. If you think I should, please, leave a message. 00:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SS100Noah Hello Excuse me, but I am curious about were you get this info. It couldn't be Toyble's version of dbaf because I can't find anything past when they ressurect broly in his fanfic. Can you please give me a link or something to the story that this wiki is about. :There isn't a story out on the internet this is based on, it's written by the users of this wiki. 03:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Super Sayian You should make a page that shows how the saiyans each get to the next level of Super Sayian. I think it would be a good idea. Manna912 21:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Message to any Wikia admins Would someone please explain why I can't edit my own user page? 07:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi im Goku return's.... I used to be a Admin on this wiki until Ten Tailed Fox made a user a admin and tht admin told Ten Tailed Fox i was using fowl language and i promise you I wasn't... anyway i told a Admin on Community Central and She said to ask you if you can make me a Admin.... So can you please? Wait, what? *shows up again after being gone for a long time* Woah woah woah what the heck happened to this place while I was gone? Everything's a mess! I know man, itś gone downhill. Wanna fix this flustercluck? (TheTimeJumper300 (talk) 16:04, March 10, 2017 (UTC)) ...why can I still not edit my own page? I'm logged in, so I should still be able to edit it, being an admin and all... ...wait, I'm not an admin anymore? How did that happen? How am I supposed to sort out this place's mess without even being an admin? It was hard enough as it was... You know what, screw it, I'm leaving again. Permanently this time. You guys can sort out this trainwreck on your own. And then promptly ruin it again. JordanTH 07:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Your wish is granted. Farewell *flies up to the sky as 7 orbs scatter* Kuro 02:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC)